Velcro
by MzHyde550
Summary: Thirteen's POV of Cameron's wedding. One-shot.


The thought of ever having to lose something so vital to you, like a heart is something almost unreal. Yet sometimes losing a heart can protect you as a whole picture. Protect the surroundings of your life. Maybe removing that heart is the only way to continue through your life. Without withering away completely.

A blue dress sat on the bed as I stare down at it. Debating on if it was the right choice over a light pink one. Sighing I decide to wear the blue as Foreman walked into the room. The day had come, Cameron's wedding. House was on his way to the Mental Hospital by Wilson and the rest of the staff were headed to the union of Allison and Robert. Yet here Foreman and I were running late. Although it wasn't exactly a matter of oversleeping. I was awake since four this morning, my mind not allowing me to sleep. My thoughts constantly forced me to think of what today would lead to. A kiss shared by Chase and Cameron after they were married. Followed by dancing, then their honeymoon.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Foreman stated while I stared in the mirror.

"Y-yeah." I sighed once more before I walked over to the bed to grab my clutch. "Let's go."

"This friend thing isn't going to work if you cause me to be late to things because I pick you up."

As the flower girl started to walk down the isle music began to play. Everyone stood to their feet. There she was, slowly walking towards her soon to be husband. My eyes take in how the sun hit her directly causing her to glow. She looks absolutely beautiful. Chase is about to be the luckiest person alive and I doubt he really knew just how lucky he is. The smile on Cameron's face spread as she walks closer to Chase. As the priest began to speak everyone took their seats. My hands begin to shake. By the look on Foreman's face I'm positive he thought it was my Huntington's, but really it is the pain. The pain of losing her. The moment Cameron said 'I do' tears leapt into my eyes. They kissed and it was now over. Chase had the best thing anyone could dream of.

I slowly sip my champagne as I watch Cameron and Chase dance in the middle of a bunch of other couples. I watch the smiles everyone shared as they dance with the ones they love. A few others sat around by themselves drinking and watching too. I am only on my first glass of champagne so there is no way for me to get out of this misery so soon. Foreman did ask earlier if I'd like to dance, but I quickly denied. He settled for dancing with one of the nurses from the ER. My eyes begin to wander to other couples. Taub and his wife dance beside the newlyweds and for the first time he has a real smile on his face. This experience would be easier to deal with if Kutner were still alive. I quickly down my champagne and walk over to Cuddy who sat by herself two tables away.

"Dr. Hadley," She smiles wide. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"As much as Foreman insisted that ex's can dance, I didn't see it as a good idea. Why aren't you dancing?"

"Well considering my date is my daughter,..." Cuddy trailed off staring down at the sleeping baby.

"Well while she's sleeping, why don't you dance with me?" I say then outstretch my hand. Cuddy thinks for a moment before taking it.

"Let's keep this on a professional level shall we." I smirk as we head towards the dance floor by Cameron and Chase.

Cameron looks over at the both of us, before locking eyes with me, then she smiled. That beautiful smile that brightens her whole face. I love that smile. We dance like this through three songs until Rachel started to cry. Cuddy gave me an apologetic look then made her way over to the stroller. I slowly turn to leave when someone catches me by my arm. I turn to see Cameron staring at me with intense eyes. We exchange smiles for a moment "What? You didn't honestly think you could get away without dancing with your friend did you?"

"I didn't want to steal you from your husband." I force a smile as she took my hand.

"I'll always make time for you." The moment the words left Cameron's lips the music slows to a romantic song. My heart flutters instantly as we start to slow dance. Cameron's head now resting on my shoulder, I wrap my arms around her waist. My thoughts skip to the fact that we wouldn't even be friends if it weren't for the day Cameron assisted us on a case. After the case was over I invited her out for a drink. Next thing I knew we were friends.

"So tell me," I whisper in her ear. "What's it like being married?"

Cameron sighs into my shoulder and I hold back a small shudder. "It's too soon to tell," I can feel her smile against me. "I'm glad I decided to keep my last name. Could you imagine, Allison Chase?" I chuckle silently

"What?"

"Nothing" The smile on my face spreads at how cute she was, then I rest my cheek on top of her forehead. There is a constant tingle running through my whole body with every breath Cameron takes. I know that once this moment ends my happiness will be over. I had peaked. I will never be this happy, this peaceful again. A lonely tear rolls down my cheek, landing directly on Cameron's shoulder.

"Remy? Are you crying?" Cameron says lifting her head and staring up into my eyes. I almost lose it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy for you." I fake a smile before guiding Cameron's head back onto my shoulder. We stay like this until Chase makes his way over to us. Cameron lifts her head and gives me a small smile. She kisses me on the cheek where the tear had fallen, before she turns to take Chase's hand. My cheek tingles still as I head back to my seat. As I watch the newlyweds dance Cameron keeps looking my way and smiling. As much as it kills me Cameron is happy, that is all that matters.


End file.
